Yet Another Side to Her
by crazytomboy78
Summary: One-shot, NOT a songfic. No one suspected that Pepper Potts could sing. It was very unlike her; or at least that's what Tony Stark had thought. Pepperony, slight RhodeyxOC.


**Hey! Sorry I haven't been updating, I had an internet connection issue with my computer. I just got around to fixing it today. Yeah, I should be updating my other story, but I had this idea bottled up in my brain for a while and I had to post it. I'm just getting rid of/sorting through some ideas I got over the last few weeks, so I might not update until tomorrow/whenever I have time. P.S.-****I DON'T OWN THE SONG OUR TIME NOW! THE PLAIN WHTE T'S DO…SORRY.**** OH, I don't own IMAA either….*sigh***

"Hey, guys are you ready? The dance starts in like, an hour!" Pepper said once she heard the 'hello' on the other end of her phone.

"Pepper, relax. We're just finishing getting ready right now. We'll be over in a few minutes." Tony explained while he straightened his tie.

"Well, hurry up! I don't want to be late!" And with that Pepper hung up.

It was the night of the school's Winter Wonderland Dance, and Pepper, Tony and Rhodey were going together as friends. Pepper's friend Alicia was the president of SGO, which means she's head of the decorating committee. So she'd planned the whole dance.

"I'm guessing Pepper is getting impatient?" Rhodey asked. Tony nodded.

"She's gotten so attached to me lately. I don't know why, and I don't know if it's good or bad." Tony said with worry.

"Tony, Gene hurt her. And you know how it is after a girl gets dumped-or in this case something close to it-she clings to the nearest guy to her." Rhodey said. Tony stared at him as if he'd grown two heads.

"And you know this how?" Tony asked.

"Tony, I live with my mom while my dad is away on work, remember?" Rhodey said. Tony nodded.

"Anyways, you were there for her. And it's not like she wasn't attached to you before she got close to Gene anyways." Rhodey said.

"Yeah, I guess that's true," Tony finished straightening his tie. "But we should probably go meet her at her house. She's getting anxious." Tony said. They walked out the front door and towards Pepper's house. They arrived in about ten minutes and Tony knocked on the door. They heard a muffled "Dad, I'm going to the dance now! I'll be back at around 10:30 or 11!" and guessed it was Pepper as she opened the door.

"Hey, guys! Ready to go?" Pepper asked cheerily.

"We're just waiting for you." Tony said.

"Well, geez it took you long enough! I was waiting for like, EVER!" Pepper complained.

"Pepper, the dance isn't for another half an hour." Tony said.

"Yeah, when did you start getting ready?" Rhodey asked.

"At about 5 o'clock! Why?" Pepper checked the time on her phone.

"The dance doesn't start until 7. You really just sat here for almost an hour and a half?" Rhodey said. Pepper nodded excitedly.

"I can't wait for tonight!" She explained.

"Well, the dance waits, so let's get to it." Tony said. He and Rhodey stuck out their elbows, indicating for Pepper to link arms with them. They began their walk to the school.

"Tony, I can't believe you agreed to go out and have fun for once! You're usually such a stick in the mud!" Pepper talked over the music and conversation once they got inside.

"Hey! I can be fun!" Tony defended himself.

"Sure, Tony. Sure you can!" Pepper rolled her eyes.

When they entered the gym, there were big paper snowflakes hanging from the ceiling and taped to the walls, blue streamers decorating the ceiling, doors, windows and walls, dark and light blue balloons everywhere, and a makeshift stage with a DJ station. Everybody was dressed up in dresses or tuxedos, (depending on gender of course,) and were dancing and having a good time. So they danced for a few hours, stopping in between for drinks, snacks, or just a break from dancing. Once they'd stopped dancing, Pepper noticed Alicia walking around the whole gym with a busied look on her face. Pepper stuck up a finger as she was laughing, as if to say, 'one second, be right back.' And walked towards Alicia. Pepper put her hands on Alicia's shoulders to stop her from working hard.

"Alic, you _need _to relax! The dance looks awesome. Come on, you can hang out with me Tony and Rhodey!" Pepper said.

"NO, I can't! The DJ can only play until 9:45 and I don't have a band to replace them! And the drinks are going fast, and the snacks and the food are all going too fast and I'm worried we won't have enough to replace them, and…." Alicia smiled deviously.

"Oh, Pepper! _**You **_could sing for the dance!" Alicia said hopefully.

"M-me? What? No, no I couldn't…." Pepper looked away from Alicia.

"Oh, come on! , pleasy weasy please with sugar and whipped cream on top?" Alicia begged. Pepper shook her head.

"No, I'm not even a good singer! There's no _way _I could sing, all alone, by myself, on the stage in front of the whole school!" Pepper said.

"But you won't be alone! I found a guitarist, drummer, and a whole band out of the students at the dance and they went home to get their instruments and they'll be back! None of them can sing well enough, Pepper please I'm begging you!" Alicia begged.

"Come on, Pepper. It can't be that bad. I bet you're a good singer." Tony said from behind Pepper. Pepper jumped at Tony's voice being so sudden.

"Jeezus, Tony! You scared me!" Pepper said.

"Sorry. But really, come on, Pepper. How bad could it possibly be?" Tony asked optimistically.  
"Very! I could turn out to be terrible and everyone would laugh at me!" Pepper said.  
"Oh, come on. I bet you're pretty good." tony said with a smile. Pepper sighed. _Dang you Tony..._  
"Alright, fine. I'll do it." Pepper gave in and Alicia squealed with joy. She grabbed Pepper's wrist and led her backstage.  
"You won't be sorry, Pepper I promise! I owe you one!" Pepper rolled her eyes.

"Alright, this is the band you'll be performing with. This is Ricky on the base guitar, Tyler on drums, and Kaden on lead guitar." Alicia explained.

"Oh. Hi." Pepper waved shyly. They waved back without looking up from their work, and continued tuning their instruments.

"Alright, discuss what song you want to play! I have to run, break a leg guys!" Alicia said as she ran away.

"Oh, I know what song we can play!" Pepper said. She called the band for a group huddle. **(A/N: heh, having Pepper in the band with them kind of reminds me of Paramore. The lead singer who had pinkish/reddish hair? Idk her name…) **

"Hey, Tomorrow Academy! Sorry to say our DJ has to dash," there was a large 'awww' of disappointment from the audience, "But luckily for you I've got a great replacement band for you! They're going to play a couple songs for the last fifteen minutes!" Alicia announced on the stage. Pepper swallowed in fear and waited behind the curtain for their cue.

"And without further due, I present to you…umm, this-band-that-I-threw-together-that-hasn't-told-me-their-name-but-im-sure-theyre-good!" Alicia stepped off stage and the curtain rose to reveal them. Pepper saw everyone in the gym just staring at her, at the band, waiting anticipatingly for her to start singing. Pepper swallowed her fear and started to sing.

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

There will be no rules tonight  
If there were we'd break 'em  
Nothing's gonna stop us now  
Let's get down to it  
Nervous hands and anxious smiles  
I can feel you breathing  
This is right where we belong  
Turn up the music

Pepper suddenly felt the rush of the audience as she sang energetically; like an adrenaline rush that had come out of nowhere. She felt the energy pulsing inside her, the upbeat, peppy rhythm of the song pumping inside her.

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

This is the dance for all the lovers  
Takin' a chance for one another  
Finally it's our time now  
These are the times that we'll remember  
Breaking the city's heart together  
Finally it's our time now  
It's our time now

Tony couldn't believe what he was hearing. Contrary to her outer personality, she was actually a very good singer. He stood in awe at her for moments; he couldn't believe it was the Pepper he knew and conversed to himself about possibly liking, _like _liking. He decided not to sit and look like he wasn't having a good time and started to dance with the people around him.

_This is more than just romance  
It's an endless summer  
I can feel the butterflies, leading me through it  
Take my heart, I'll take your hand  
As we're falling under  
This is an addiction girl  
Let's give in to it_

Oh oh oh oh oh

This is the dance for all the lovers  
Takin' a chance for one another  
Finally it's our time now  
These are the times that we'll remember  
Breaking the city's heart together  
Finally it's our time now  
It's our time now

Oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
Now  
It's a dance  
Get up  
Come on brothers  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh

This is the dance for all the lovers  
Takin' a chance for one another  
Finally it's our time now  
These are the times that we'll remember  
Breaking the city's heart together  
Finally it's our time now  
It's our time now  
(It's our time now)  
It's our time now  
(It's our time now)  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
Finally it's our time now

Pepper stepped back from the microphone and panted as result of her dancing around on the stage while she was singing with a wide smile on her face. It was like a rush, singing in front of the whole school and showing them a different side to her than she'd ever preffered to show off. Her mother had taught her to sing well before she divorced Pepper's dad, and she hadn't wanted to know how because she wasn't interested. However, Pepper's mother, being the music teacher that she was, couldn't resist teaching her only daughter her passion and career. She waved to the audience and stepped back behind the curtains and entered the backstage area where Alicia was waiting for Pepper excitedly.

"Pepper, you were amazing! Where did you learn to sing like that?" Alicia asked.

"My mom taught me." Pepper explained, and then took a sip of water from a water bottle Alicia had handed to her.

"Well you were awesome! Everyone just loved you! Including a special someone…" Alicia said.

"Who?" Pepper asked. Alicia looked around her to make sure no one was within earshot and whispered, "Tony!"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH, _that _special someone!" Pepper said.

"Yeah, him! He's looking for you right now!" Alicia said. Pepper spat out the water she was about to swallow to the side of her so she wouldn't get Alicia's dress wet.

"He is? Geez, Alic! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Pepper rushed back to the gym and rejoined her friends.

"Oh, there you are. You were great, Pepper." Rhodey said as he noticed Pepper.

"Thanks!" Pepper said. Then Tony came back with a cup of some soda, taking a sip when he noticed Pepper was back.

"You were great up there, Pepper." He said shyly, as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"Come on, let's leave them alone." Rhodey whispered to Alicia, who had come back to the gym with Pepper. The band, who had remained on stage, started to play a slower song of which had no words.

"So...I-I guess...wanna dance?" Tony asked, scratching the back of his neck nervously. It was a pretty fast song.  
"Sure." Pepper answered. He outstretched his hand for her. Pepper took his outstretched hand and followed him on their way to the dance floor. Alicia followed her secretly.  
"Pepper I so owe you one!" Alicia whispered. Pepper smiled wider.  
"Consider this the favor!" Pepper whispered back with excitement. She rested her head on Tony's shoulder as they danced. Alicia smiled and silently crept away. Pepper lifted her head and in a swift and sudden movement, Tony kissed her. It felt right, like something he should have done a very long time ago.

After the dance ended, Tony walked Pepper home while Rhodey walked with Alicia back to their street. Alicia lived not too far down the block from Rhodey, so it was no wonder they were good friends.

"Thanks for taking me home, Tony. I really had fun tonight." Pepper smiled.

"No problem. Me too." Tony said.

"Well…goodnight, then." Pepper gave him a quick kiss and walked into her house. Tony smiled and walked home.

**Awww, that was so cute! And long! Lol. Well, observing the time, I guess I'll be finishing my updating/idea sorting tomorrow! But for now, I bid you all a goodnight/sleep tight! Revieewww :D**


End file.
